Virtue
Introduction Virtue is a zoner class in Black Magic II, Virtue is one of the four current classes in Black Magic 2. They fight using only specials, which change based on their elemental alignment. Virtue, unlike most classes, has no light or heavy autocombos. Light autocombos are replaced by swapping their element, and heavy autocombos are replaced by activating that element. Specials 2-5 can only be used if an element is chosen AND activated. Upon using one of those specials, or upon taking damage, the element deactivates and must be activated again. Elements can be activated at any time, as long as the player isn't in the process of taking damage. Virtue is classified as a Zoner by the game, and has incredible zoning tools with insane damage that will leave most enemies at 10% health if done correctly. However, their melee attacks are still really good despite this, although risky. Virtue is, by most people, considered the strongest class in the game, but heavily punishes failure. Virtue uses an orb called Elspirit that can change elements.s Pros * Great zoning tools * Has breakout ability, which is useful for escaping combos * 2 attacks for 4 specials * Unmatched ranged attack damage. * Objectively the best pressure game in the entirety of BM2. Cons * Low health (800/80% of Assailant's health) * Below average combo potential (still possible and effective, but short and hard to pull off) * Considerably more complex than other classes. * No autocombos "Autocombos" Light Autocombo Swaps element. Heavy Autocombo Activates currently chosen element. Specials Special 1 Cooldown: 15 Seconds Lowers the cooldown of all abilities by 5 seconds. Virtue also temporary gains an entire heatbar that will disappear after roughly 4 seconds if not used. Special 2 Cooldown: 4 Seconds Applicable Elements: Water, Wind Water: Virtue kicks, sending a wave of water forward, dealing 120 damage and applies a movement speed debuff. The mid-air variant allows you to send the attack downwards instead of forward. Wind: Virtue kicks, sending a wave of air forward, dealing 90 damage and pushing the enemy back. This move has a decent AoE and the mid-air variant kicks the wind downward instead of forward. Special 3 Cooldown: 11 Seconds Applicable Elements: Water, Earth Water: Counter attack. The next attack on you is blocked and you receive 175 health. If it was a melee attack, the attacker is also damaged for 70 and receives knockback. Note: Will only counter attack for 1 second (when the exclamation mark is still present). Earth: Slam the ground 2 times, dealing 50 damage in the first slam and another 96 in the second to anyone in its radius. Note: 2nd slam base damage is 110. Special 4 Cooldown: 9 Seconds Applicable Elements: Wind, Fire Wind: Quickly deliver a jab, followed by a strong punch, dealing 50 and 100 damage respectively and sends your opponent flying away a large distance, also disorientates the opponent. Fire: The air in front of virtue explodes 3 times, dealing 96 damage and ignites them. The mid-air variant only explodes 2 times instead of 3, making it instead deal 66 damage. Ignition does an additional 20 damage. Note: The second blast may sometimes not land, resulting in only 66 | 35 damage respectively only. Special 5 Cooldown: 14.5 Applicable Elements: Earth, Fire Earth: Send a shockwave in a straight line, deals a whopping 350 damage to anyone in the vicinity. This does not work on stunned targets and has small hitbox, as well as a clear indicator that you're using it. However, guardbreak stuns are an exception to the "no stunned targets" rule. Fire: Blast the ground, dealing 165 damage and igniting enemies. The fire also lingers for a short time, igniting enemies who stand in it. The mid-air variant allows you to stay on the air a little longer whilst performing said special. This shoots at an angle and jumping, then doing an mod1 dash to gain more height will increase its range substantially. Ignition does 20 damage. Note: Post-Nerf, 165 damage may only be dealt when target is near the center. Special 6 Cooldown: (unknown) Send your orb straight forward a distance, then teleport to it. If the orb hits an enemy, virtue and the enemy swap places, and the enemy is stunned for half a second. .]] Ultimates Ultimate 1 Cooldown: 24.5 Second cooldown Wind up a powerful fist to the guts and deliver it, followed by another punch to the face if the first hit connects, the opponent will then be encompassed by a flurry of stone fragments, which will then explode, dealing a total of 318 damage. After a successful attack, earth will be automatically selected and activated. Ultimate 2 Cooldown: 25 Seconds Fires a narrow beam of water that has limited, but considerably long range. Anybody caught in the beam takes 70 damage every tick for 385 total. After the attack ends, water is automatically selected and activated. Misc Moves Breakout (Requires 3 heat.) If Virtue is currently being attacked, using this move will temporarily stun an slide the attacker along the ground, and free virtue from the combo. Launcher Virtue's orb (Elspirit moves in front of virtue, creating a shockwave which sends anyone caught in the vicinity flying upwards. This move does not deal damage, but it can break enemy guards, slightly disorientates them. Guardbreaker (Requires 2 heat.) Virtue's orb (Elspirit) gets kicked like a football, which then flies a medium amount of distance and explodes, dealing 150 damage and stunning said enemy for .8 seconds. Basic Combo Before we begin to talk about this section, remember this technique. Virtue can always pre-select an element before switching to it, this will help you by a bunch if you're performing a combo. For example, you have water equipped, you select to wind but not change to it, and after you've used a water attack, press HAC to immediately change to Wind and continue your combo. Another thing to take note of is that the following combos are purely for reference only and should not be taken as a checklist of moves to always do in combat. A Virtue can always perform any combo however they like as long as you are able to quickly think of the next move to use. However, keep in mind that you'll need some specials to use as a combo starter, Ideally Earth3/Fire5 as they have a good AoE. Take note of Ult.Combo #3 as it reflects the fundamental way of how Virtue's skills can be effectively utilized. 6 Earth3 Fire4/5 Water 2 Wind2/4 Basic yet intimidating combo for virtue, still decent damage and ends with your opponent being at a distance from you. *Do 6 next to the enemy, not at the enemy Fire5 Water2 Wind4 Sprint to your enemy Earth3 Slightly more complex but fairly easy to do. Note that Earth3 should be used when you have a good prediction of where will the enemy slide to. This combo is good for punishing Rushdowns. Wind2/Water2 6 Earth3 Wind4 Earth5 (ALT Wind2/Water2 6 Earth5) Your go-to combo when dealing with a passive zoner. Sp6 near the enemy or you can do the alternate version if you land sp6 on your enemy. Keep in mind to wait a bit after you've stunned your opponent before doing Earth5 or else it'll miss. Wind2/Water2 Earth3 Wind4 Earth5 Rushdown repellent. Aim Earth5 well to avoid missing it and try not to take too long, else the opponent will wake up and void the damage using iframes. Water2 Wind4 Earth5 | ALT | Water2 Wind4 1 Water2/Wind2 Close Range. Basic combo to maintain distance between you and the foe. Ultimate Combo Water2 Earth3 Fire4 1 Water2 SP7 A risky combo to land your Sp7. This chain should be considered a variable due to the nerfs to Virtue, so consider using specials that has at least some bit of hitstun to compensate for the small range and long windup time for your sp7. Earth3 Water2 Q SP8 | ALT | Earth3 Fire5 Water2 Wind4 Q SP8 Quick way to land an sp8. Simple and effective, and chances are you can't miss. Earth3 Fire4 Water2 6 Earth5 1 Earth3 Wind4 Q SP8 A stylish and intimidating combo. The entire combo does around 600 damage if everything successfully lands. Heavily demoralizes your enemy but the entire combo will leave most of your skills on cooldown and costs you 5 heatbar to pull off. Matchups Assailant Assailants can either be an easy target or a total nightmare for Virtue players. Due to their considerably larger sprint bar and the ability to rushdown opponents, not to mention Assailants have Equilibrium, which can be detrimental to Virtues, due to their already bad mobility. However, Virtues can effectively out-zone an Assailant due to their limited range and punish them for being overly aggressive, forcing Assailant players to be more cautious and methodical about fighting Virtues rather than a toe to toe fight. Avalon Avalon is considered to be average - good against Virtue players since they are able to play either as a zoner, or rushdown. Due to Avalon's ranged abilities, they can effectively zone or even out-zone Virtues, while at the same time able to rapidly close in distance and rushdown Virtues without much trouble. However, Virtues with just enough spatial awareness can effectively dodge Avalon's attacks and punish them hard for attempting to rushdown, while also making it hard for Avalon players to close in distance with Virtue. Kurai Kurai is considered a good class against Virtues due to their unmatched attack speed and mobility. Virtues can sometimes hardly keep up with Kurai players and is more or less unable to quickly adjust to a competent Kurai's playstyle. Virtues, on the other hand, can attempt to exploit Kurai's small sprint bar to their advantage and attempt to zone Kurai players by saving effective zoning tools like Earth3 or Fire5 in case a Kurai gets too close for comfort, or to bait out Kurai's Sp4 and punish them for being predictable, as Kurais usually are. = Do take note that Kurai's Sp4 can counter half of virtue's moves, so take extreme caution when you are aware that said Kurai has a habit to spam their counter attack and constantly tries to force you to make a move. Virtue Generally, mirror fights as Virtue will be somewhat fast due to the small health bar and large damage output. Ideally you'll have to constantly adjust to the other Virtue's play style and attempt to land some hits when the opportunity presents itself. More often than not these fights can be very engaging due to the amount of reflex required to constantly match the opposing Virtue, but simply keep in mind that you should always play your cards right and attack only when necessary.Category:Classes Category:Purity Category:Zoner